


Five Times Allura Thought Keith Shouldn't Control Lance And One Time She Regretted It

by sweetmars03



Series: Space-mates [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmars03/pseuds/sweetmars03
Summary: In which Allura thinks maybe Keith shouldn't get to decide what Lance can and cannot do until Shiro sets the record straight.
Relationships: Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Space-mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705438
Comments: 40
Kudos: 693
Collections: Klance_soft_stories_2





	Five Times Allura Thought Keith Shouldn't Control Lance And One Time She Regretted It

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first time posting on this site. 
> 
> Am I nervous? Incredibly so. Is my friend threatening to send me pictures of muscly men in order to coerce me into getting this over with? Absolutely.
> 
> So, yeah, here's a concept that would not leave me alone for several months and that I wrote instead of doing homework.
> 
> Also keep in mind, I watched the entirety of Voltron but I liked the feel of it a whole lot better in the beginning and my brain likes to glaze over a most of the plot details in order to keep me happy so that's mainly the frame I work in.

During the several millennia Allura had spent in cryo sleep, her consciousness had time to reflect on all manner of things and reflect it did. She thought about her home, Altea and about herself, and about the cosmic balance of the universe and what it meant but mostly she thought about her future paladins, for she was sure she would have some. Voltron would be united once more, of that she was certain, but the question remained: who would come to fill in those roles?

Her immediate thought were Alteans, as was natural, but even in her sleep she was fairly certain Altea would not be in the proper shape to produce paladins even by the time she woke up. She did not yet know Altea would not be in the proper shape to produce anything even by the time she woke up.

That left a multitude of races across the galaxy, and even the universe! Allura knew many of them from her studies but even she was not bold enough to assume that she knew all of them and the thought that she might end up with a whole slew of beings from a race she did not know excited her. She could learn so much from them.

Perhaps it was her excitement over the matter that brought them to her. One minute she was very much deeply asleep, the kind of sleep that disappeared your entire body and left only your thoughts to wander the vast expanse of nothingness and the next she was falling forward out of her pod.

The being who caught her was tall and muscular, and they held her firmly by her forearms without seeming to struggle with her weight at all. She opened her eyes and was met with the dark pools of someone else’s, a handsome face that was nevertheless stern and serious.

As she managed to get her bearings about her she noticed other beings, standing behind the first in clear deference to his authority, all except for one, who peaked his head around the other, looking at her with unabashed curiosity.

He took a step forward, then another, and the one holding her, once he was sure she could stand on her own two feet, took a single step back to allow the other to face her directly.

He was smaller and slighter than the other and he cocked his head to he side, presenting his neck for her, before leaning in and sniffing at hers. She made a startled noise in the back of her throat and pulled away somewhat, an action that clearly spooked him, for he pulled back slightly as well. In Altea, personal space was highly respected and here was this complete stranger snuffling at her neck.

A look of confusion had taken over his face. Then he spoke: “Beta? No, that doesn’t make any sense.”

He leaned in once more, slower this time and Allura relented to being scented, though at a far more acceptable distance. He seemed to understand she didn’t want him that close to her.

His own neck was still being presented to her, and he looked at her expectantly. Accepting that this must be a greeting custom she is unaware of and not wanting to be rude, Allura leaned in swiftly and gave two quick sniffs before pulling away. She’s not entirely sure what the point of that was supposed to be.

Finally he looked her up and down very closely and proclaimed to the rest of the group: “Alpha.”

He seemed satisfied with his judgement and retreated to join the others. Upon doing the being who had first caught her strode up to her once more and offered his hand. Allura was immensely grateful. This was a form of greeting she was aware of and comfortable with. She offered her own hand and they shook, his grip strong and powerful.  
“Takashi Shirogane, Alpha.” He said.

“Princess Allura of Altea,” and she added for good measure “Alpha, apparently?”

It was not a word that existed in the Altean language and she did not recognize it from any other.

Upon hearing her doubtful tone of voice, this Takashi turned around to look at the one who had cast the judgment but he only nodded firmly and it seemed he would not question the validity of the other's claim.

This was the first time Allura was confused by the behaviour of her paladins but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Over the following week Allura would learn much about these new beings she would be sharing her home with and who would come to form Voltron. Most of what she learned was from Shiro, given that he was the only one with enough patience to go through things that seemed very elemental and natural to the rest of them.

Allura found out that humans, that’s what the beings referred to themselves as, were divided into three major categories, Alphas, Betas and Omegas and that being neither male nor female interfered with this designation. That humans would form groups called ‘packs’, people who would contribute individually for the benefit of the collective, that ranged in size quite noticeably, from small packs of around five or six people, to much larger ones, whole communities with sixty or seventy people.

The concept very much excited her and she asked if they, her paladins, were a pack. Shiro had glanced around the main lounge area where they were sitting, finding everyone sitting quite apart from each other doing their own thing, except for Keith and Lance who were content to enjoy each other’s company in silence.

“Not yet.” He said.

Allura would learn that most packs were led by an Alpha figure, in the case of her paladins Shiro, and that after the Alpha figure there would usually be an Omega.

“That would be Lance.” He'd said.

Alphas were usually stronger and larger and they were in charge of the defense and safety of the pack against outside threats. Omegas on the other hand were in charge of all interior affairs within the pack and they were incredibly valued and important figures of leadership.

In this context she wondered why Lance had been so sure that she was an Alpha. Weeks later he still held fast by his claim, even after learning that Alteans had no such designations.

“If she were human, she’d be an Alpha.” He’d decreed.

“What about Betas?” Allura had asked Shiro.

“Betas are like a balancing force. They’re sort of neutral though they can lean towards Alpha or Omega like qualities. For the most part they run interference. If there were only Alphas and Omegas we’d probably be too busy preening about our mates and challenging each other to get anything done.”

“What’s a mate?”

The question was one of the few that floored Shiro. He had to think about it for a while before answering.

“It’s two people who belong to each other. A lifelong bond.”

“Like marriage?”

Shiro didn’t recognize the term and Allura couldn’t adequately explain herself beyond: “It’s when two people agree they’re going to be together.”

Shiro frowned. “Not exactly. It’s more than that, it’s-”

The alarm system bursted into life, blaring loudly for all to know that Voltron was needed.

The conversation was immediately forgotten as Shiro rushed to get suited up and Allura to man the controls of the castle.

Once Allura got to know them she loved and respected her paladins like a family. If she were bold, she’d even say she was a part of the pack they did eventually form. Some of the finer details of dynamics still eluded her, like why they insisted on keeping a large formation of blankets and pillows they referred to as a nest in the lounge room which they resisted having laundered to nearly comical degrees.

“It smells like us. Like the pack. It’s reassuring and safe.” Lance was the primary defender of the nest.

“It’s been six weeks.”

“Exactly. Not nearly enough time to justify taking apart an entire pack nest.”

“We’re going to have to wash it eventually.” Or at least, Allura sincerely hoped so. Lance waved her off. “Yes, yes, of course, probably after a few months once the scents really sink in.”

Allura never really did get what her paladins could smell of each other, but she surmised from what she had been told that humans had distinct scents that could be affected by their moods and it was an immensely important part of their culture.

Allura decided she wasn’t going to be spending as much time in the lounge room which seemed to upset Lance. As a compromise he built her a smaller nest off to the side of the big one and told her she could have it washed as many times as she wished. Allura found this gesture so touching she would eventually relent to spending time in the larger nest.

The paladins were also very physical. Especially Keith and Lance, who Allura found out were mated, but Shiro and Hunk and even Pidge would constantly be touching in some form or another, a thumb rubbing over the back of a hand, leaning their heads on each other's shoulders. One time she caught Pidge braiding Keith’s hair while the Alpha had Lance’s head in his lap, the Omega curled up and taking a nap. Another time she found Hunk massaging Shiro’s neck and shoulders as they spoke casually about the latest planet they’d been to.

Allura was very flustered by such things, finding them incredibly intimate. In Altea such actions were held only between lovers and very rarely made public. She understood that such conventions were not held on Earth and that packs were expected to engage in physical contact often, as a reaffirmation of their dynamic, but still it often made her blush and squirm uncomfortably.

The paladins of course understood that Allura valued her privacy immensely and often she caught them pulling back from an affectionate gesture or another and apologizing for it. Eventually to this too she relented, wearing slightly shorter sleeves so that the paladins could have access to her hands and forearms. They seemed to have a particular interest in wrists, sometimes rubbing theirs together with hers which she would find out later was because the humans had scent glands located on their wrist, and this was an incredibly affectionate gesture for them to want her to smell like them and vice versa.

Allura of course had no distinct smell as she was not really an Alpha no matter what Lance said, but the intention still stood.

There was only one thing she had true trouble comprehending and that was the way Keith seemed to be able to make decisions for Lance and no one, not even Lance himself, seemed bothered by this.

It very much irked her. In Altea, individual freedom of choice was highly valued and respected, to prevent someone from exercising their full liberties how they saw fit was an affront of such proportions that to see her paladins engaging in it so casually distressed her.

Allura was going over the plans she and Shiro had come up with for the overthrow of Galra control on a small planet at the edges of a sphere of influence. The mission, as she intended it, was to infiltrate the main Galra base undetected and disable the weapons system, that way they could keep the fighting localized and far from civilians, greatly minimizing casualties.

“If we can achieve this we’ll have an even stronger case for the planets to welcome not as another invader but as a liberator. It is imperative that these people not see us as a threat.”

“Now, ground team will be Pidge, Shiro and Lance and they’ll-”

“I don’t want Lance on ground team.”

It was not the first time Keith had interceded in matters concerning Lance and it was not the first time it irritated Allura, but this was the first time she felt it was too inappropriate to refrain from commenting on it.

“Excuse me, why not?”

Keith reeled back like he’d been hit. He glanced around, first to Shiro then to the rest of the group, as if making sure he had heard correctly before drawing himself up to his full height.

“Because I said so.”

“Well, I didn’t very well ask for your opinion on the matter.”

The look on Keith’s face was as if Allura had spat at it. He rose to his full height and puffed out his chest, opening his mouth to respond when Shiro held out an arm over his chest to stop him from moving forward.

“If Keith doesn’t want Lance to go, that’s his decision.”

Allura couldn’t believe Shiro supported Keith’s blatant abuse of power as Lance’s mate.

“No, it isn’t, it’s Lance’s.”

Before anyone could say anything else Lance interceded. He took Keith’s hand in his and spoke directly to him as if Allura was not in fact the person who had started this conversation. “If you don’t want me to go, I won’t go; you know that. Just say the word.”

Keith leaned in quickly to scent Lance’s neck and try to calm down, make his decision rationally.

“I don’t want you to go.” Keith said firmly and Lance smiled, ran his hand up and down Keith’s arm in a soothing gesture and turned towards Allura. “That’s settled then.” He said, using the sweet but assertive tone he reserved for giving orders such as: “Go to sleep, Pidge” or “Hunk, let me help”.

Allura wanted to keep arguing the point, but the mission was on a strict time table and both authority figures, Shiro and Lance, had gone against her so, despite firmly believing that Keith had no right to make that call, she ceded.

“Fine then, Pidge, Shiro and Keith will be on ground team.” 

Despite the fact that it was strategically inferior to her original plan (Lance’s bayard was optimal for a covert infiltration mission) they still managed to get the objective done.

Upon being reunited Lance hugged and kissed Keith and told him he was proud. Allura bristled a bit at the affection. How could Lance say those things about a person who wanted to control him?

From that moment on Allura could never not notice Keith taking away Lance’s choices from him. Everything from what missions he could go on, to the people he talked to, to the food he ate.

At the last feast held in gratitude for the liberation of a planet from Galra control, Allura and Lance were having a lovely conversation about Lance’s life on Earth, specifically his time in his home country of Cuba, which sounded fascinating to Allura when a plate of appetizers passed by.

“Ooh!” Allura spoke up, picking two of them. “These are some of my favorite, try some.” Lance had seemed excited to do so when, from nearly ten feet away Keith called out to Lance.

“Stop.”

Lance obeyed immediately, his hand freezing about half a foot from his mouth with the treat, as Keith made his way over quickly. He took the appetizer from his hand and bit it in half, chewing and swallowing slowly, a serious look on his face. Then, “Go ahead,” he said, a smile blooming over his face as he leaned down to press a quick kiss Lance’s temple.

Lance returned the smile and popped the rest of the treat into his mouth, before turning to Allura. “Oh, wow, it is really good.” He began before seeing the venomous look Allura was shooting at the back of Keith’s head.

“Why do you let him do that?” She demanded.

Lance cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Let him do what?”

“Control you!”

Lance burst out laughing. He held a hand over his mouth to try and stifle the last of his giggles. “I assure you, Princess, Keith doesn’t control me. He just takes care of me.”  
Allura huffed but let it go. She couldn’t very well tell Lance his opinion on his own mate’s behavior was inferior to her own evaluation.

Several weeks later a similar incident happened, though in reverse, as the whole pack settled down for some leisure time in the nest and Keith brought Lance a plate of food which he offered to the Omega.

“Oh, thank you but I’m not hungry, Keith.” Lance had said with a smile, trying to turn down the plate but Keith had pushed it insistently into his hands.

“You haven’t had anything since breakfast. Eat.”

Lance rolled his eyes goodnaturedly but he accepted the plate and began munching on the food as he continued his conversation with Pidge.

Allura fumed silently from the other side of the room.

“Allura,”

The Altean looked up from the map of the galaxy she was examining (they were making a substantial amount of progress and it made her very proud of her paladins). Keith stood at the door.

Allura smiled at him, only a little bit forced. Yesterday she had seen him insist that Lance go to his room early despite the fact that the rest of the paladins and even herself were going to be enjoying a 'movie marathon', as they called it, which Lance had been very excited to participate in.

“You really should get going, Lance.” The Alpha had said, for the third time, his first two attempts having been effectively put off with the promise of ‘five more minutes’.

The Omega had pouted and fluttered his eyelashes, but Keith shook his head. “Go on. I’ll give you a little while to set up and then I’ll join you, okay?” His tone indicated finality and Lance clearly understood this because he sighed, defeated.

“Okay.” Lance had relented and, still pouting, had said his goodbyes to the room and left.

Most of the time Lance seemed happy to follow Keith’s orders so, although it grated on Allura, she could overlook them on the basis that Lance was at least willingly choosing to obey Keith. However, to see Lance do something he clearly didn’t want to and wouldn’t have done if Keith hadn’t compelled him to made her furious.

Allura had had to bite her tongue quite severely so as not to say anything the night before and she felt inclined to do so again.

“What can I do for you?” She asked Keith. Regardless of how she felt about the way he treated Lance she should not encourage animosity between the two of them, especially since she was considered an Alpha in his eyes.

“Lance needs some time off. About a week.”

The news shocked her.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, suddenly worried for her friend’s safety.

Keith shrugged, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“Kinda. He’s just gonna be indisposed of for a while, it’s normal. I’ll be helping him through it but I’ll be on call for any absolute emergencies.” He stopped eyeing Allura carefully before stressing. “Only emergencies though.”

“But what’s wrong with Lance? Is he ill?”

Keith grimaced and tilted his head side to side. “Not exactly.”

“Well then why won’t he be able to attend to his duties?” Allura narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly wondering why Lance hadn’t come to ask for the time off himself, forgetting momentarily her own promise not to be hostile towards Keith, because clearly, this was one more decision Keith was making for Lance. Again.

Keith reddened, part in embarrassment and part in anger.

“It’s not exactly your business, Princess.”

“The health and safety of my paladins is not my business?” He couldn’t possibly be serious right now.

“Lance is my Omega and I will care for him as I see fit.” Keith finally spat out. This was not a satisfactory answer for Allura but seeing the intense look on Keith's face and his fists balled tightly at his sides she felt that she had pushed enough of the Alpha's buttons today. He was breathing heavily and glaring at Allura in a way that she had mostly only seen him glare at enemies attacking Lance.

Allura pursed her lips. “Fine then. We'll keep the castle docked here for the rest of the week.”

This seemed to be the right thing to say because Keith brightened up significantly.

“Really?”

Allura waved him off in answer and he thanked her before leaving.

Later that evening during a dinner that neither Lance nor Keith attended Shiro asked about their next stop. “We won’t be having one for a while. Keith requested he and Lance have the week off so I’ve decided to dock the palace for the time being. I don’t want Voltron short and arm and a leg.”

She had expected Shiro to ask what was wrong with Lance so that she could rant about the fact that Keith had refused to tell her but he only nodded like it made perfect sense.

“That’s good. If Lance was anymore delayed there’d be cause for concern.”

Hunk shrugged. “It’s only natural. Between the stress and the environment I’m surprised he only took this long. Back at the Garrison he was always late during exam season.”  
Pidge nodded sagely.

“You know what’s happening to Lance? What is it?”

Hunk choked a bit on the sip he was taking. Shiro reddened considerably.

“That’s not a topic for polite conversation, Princess.” Shiro finally managed to say, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Pidge blew a loud raspberry to the both of them.

“Don’t listen to them, Allura, they’re just being a bunch of babies. Lance is going through his heat.”

Allura cocked her head to the side. “What’s a heat.”

“An Omega’s reproduction cycle.”

Allura’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as Shiro and Hunk furiously shoved food in their mouths in an attempt to avoid the need to acknowledge where the conversation was heading.

“Interesting. Does it always incapacitate Omegas?”

Pidge shrugged. “For the most part yeah. I know a few Omegas who can power through a couple of days but it's supposed to be unhealthy and even they have rest during their peak. Most Omegas can’t do much of anything during a heat though.”

“Will Lance be alright?”

Hunk nodded, mouth still inordinately full, before swallowing.

“He’s got Keith to take care of him, so there’s no need to worry about him.” Then, “Ooh, I should probably prepare some meals for them for the rest of the week so they don’t have to leave the room.” Hunk picked up his plate and got up to do just that.

“Well, I’m heading to the nest. Mama Lance isn’t here to squawk in my ear about healthy sleep schedules so I’m gonna binge alien reality tv shows.”

Shiro looked like he wanted to protest such a course of action but he sighed and let her go.

“Will Keith and Lance have a child?”

From the pained sound he makes, Allura assumes Shiro accidentally bit himself.

“Hopefully not.” He mumbles out while stuffing a napkin into his mouth to staunch the bleeding from the wound. Alphas had sharp pointed fangs and this was not the first time such a thing had occurred, though usually it was Keith who was in such a hurry to eat he would end up with his cheeks and lips all shredded.

“There’s no guarantee, obviously, but typically Omegas don’t conceive if they don’t feel settled and stable. I doubt Lance’s biology is going to think it’s a fantastic idea to raise a kid in the middle of a galactic warzone.”

Allura nodded her agreement, though she didn’t really know all that much about Omega biology, because agreeing with Shiro was usually a safe bet.

Throughout the rest of the week, neither Keith nor Lance were seen. Hunk left them food and water by their door and Pidge, whose room was next to theirs, moved into Hunk’s for the duration of the week complaining about the noise.

Upon the end of his heat, Lance was very excited to spend time with his pack once more, but Keith would not allow them to get very close. He’d grumble and snarl and snap at anyone who got too close to Lance, even Shiro, even though Lance clearly wanted to be able to engage in affections with them.

This behavior lasted two days and it was at least three more before Keith would leave Lance alone for any length of time.

Allura was practically sickened by such possessive behavior. Did Keith think he owned Lance?

Things came to a head almost a month after Lance’s first heat on the ship, on a day he was not feeling particularly well and had therefore opted out of attending the briefing.

Once more, Allura was making plans, this time much more serious plans. They’d received a bit of well placed intel about the location of an incredibly important Galran communications base. It would be heavily guarded but if they managed to take it out and act decisively they could make massive progress in the region, perhaps even banishing the whole Galran fleet from the area in one fell swoop.

Which is why the plan was so important and why she finally snapped when Keith said that under no circumstance was Lance allowed within a galaxy wide radius of the place.  
To insist Lance hold positions of less danger in missions was one thing, to forbid him to take any part in an incredibly crucial plan that could mean the liberation of hundreds of planets was a completely different thing. Allura finally put her foot down.

“And why the hell do you think you get to make that decision for Lance?”

Keith bristled at Allura’s tone. “Lance is my Omega-”

“That does not make him your property and quite frankly I’m tired of you treating him as such, it is an utter disgrace.”

Keith’s pupils dilated, hands fisted at his sides, and his lips pulled back the slightest bit to show his fangs. A sound, at first quiet but quickly growing louder, began emanating from him that Allura recognized was a growl. It made her shudder head to foot but she stood fast by her decision to confront him.

When Keith didn’t say anything, Allura continued.

“If you cannot treat your mate with respect I don’t very well think you deserve that privilege.”

Keith’s eyes flew open in surprise like Allura had just hit him across the face before narrowing down into the smallest slits. The growl in his throat grew twice as loud.

“Keith,” Shiro began in a warning tone but Keith barked at him to stay back. For the first time, Shiro followed an order that wasn’t coming from Lance.

Keith turned back to Allura, his gaze fierce and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Is that a challenge?”

This was Allura’s fatal mistake, although she really can’t be blamed for it. In Altea, to challenge someone meant to question the validity of someone’s judgement and to call for it to be publicly examined. It was precisely what she wanted Keith to do.

“Yes.” She said evenly.

It became quite clear to her that ‘challenge’ held a different meaning for Keith as he leapt towards her, fangs bared wide with nothing short of deadly intent. Allura had a split second to close her eyes and flinch but nothing happened.

When she opened her eyes she found both Shiro and Hunk each holding Keith back by an arm. The trapped Alpha growled loudly, snapping in her direction and trying wildly to throw off their hold, which should’ve been impossible as Shiro was head Alpha and Hunk was a considerably large Beta.

The utter barbaric wrath coursing through Keith’s veins almost made it seem possible though.

With a notable effort Hunk and Shiro wrestled Keith down onto his knees, still holding tightly to his arms.

“Snap out of it right now, Keith!” Shiro shouted in his most commanding voice. Keith breathed heavily with a force that shook his whole body.

Once.

Twice.

Then slower. His irises, the rims of which had turned red in his fury, slowly receded, until, though he still looked murderous, he at least seemed to have recovered his sanity.

They held him down a few moments more before Hunk and Shiro gradually released their hold on him. As soon as he could, Keith shrugged them off rather violently and rose to his feet.

“I’m going to find _my_ Omega.”

He growled out, voice raspy and low, as he took a decisive step towards Allura on his way towards the door. Before Allura could think to step out of the way Pidge had yanked her by an arm and put herself firmly in front of her, meeting Keith’s gaze evenly.

Keith glared at her but he did nothing else as he slammed the door behind him.

“Has he gone absolutely mental?”

Allura finally seemed to find her vocal cords again, her utter frustration at the Red paladin almost palpable in the air. However when she turned around to look at her paladins she found them all staring back at her like she’d grown several heads throughout her body.

“Keith’s reaction was perfectly reasonable!” Pidge suddenly burst out. “If anyone’s gone mental it's you! What the hell were you thinking issuing a formal challenge; if this pack were a shred more traditional we would’ve had to stand here and watch him tear you apart!”

Allura frowned, looking to the world like a bird with its feathers ruffled.

Pidge seemed to realize that her outburst hurt Allura because she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“What would you even want with Lance?” She asked, voice weary. The question confused Allura.

“What I want is for Keith to stop suppressing his agency.”

She had thought that much was obvious from the minute the mates entered her castle. It was such an affront to Lance’s independence and she still didn’t know how or why any of the other paladins tolerated and even encouraged it. Such behaviour was abominable in Altean culture, she had been quiet long enough.

Once more the expression on her friends face was as if they were hearing her speak Altean and proclaiming her loyalty to the Galra.

“That’s not… Allura, that’s not what Keith’s doing.”

It was Hunk who spoke this time, pure and utter bewilderment on his face before he turned to Shiro. “You didn’t explain how being mates works even remotely well did you?”

Shiro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Apparently not.” he said, for the first time sounding tired at the prospect of explaining human dynamics to Allura.

“Come along, Princes, the conversation is long overdue.”

Allura thought briefly of refusing but between the tired look on Shiro’s face, the overwhelming possibility that this information would prevent another outburst from Keith like the one earlier and the fact that she never could turn down the opportunity to learn more about how her paladins worked she followed mutely after him.

They walked around until they reached one of the castle’s observatories.

There was a small arrangement of chairs meant for people to witness a presentation and Allura and Shiro sat themselves down at some. For a short moment it looked like Shiro didn’t even know where to begin. He seemed to find it though as he turned to Allura and asked:

“Princess, do you even realize what you did back there?”

She thought back to the moment immediately preceding the attack and could spot no folly of her own to the best of her abilities. Perhaps she was a bit harsh in her criticism of Keith, but certainly it was warranted due to the severity of his actions.

She merely shook her head at Shiro, knowing it was the response he wanted.

“To question an Alpha’s capability to care for his mate, his right to do so, is the highest offense possible. You might as well have spat in his mother’s grave, you’d probably upset him less.”

“To directly challenge him after doing so,” Shiro continued on before Allura had time to formulate a response. He shook his head, like he could barely believe Allura had been stupid enough to do so. “You were telling him you wanted Lance for yourself, as your own mate. That you wanted to take him from him; which is perhaps the only worse offense than insulting his ability to care for him.”

Allura reeled back. “I do not!” She cried out indignantly. “Why would I even want Lance as a mate? I’m not an Alpha, not in a way that counts.”

Shiro leveled a look at her. “Take a moment to look at it through, Keith’s eyes: a person he perceives as an Alpha and has repeatedly and continuously called into question his judgement on his newly mated Omega’s safety, while we’re still in the middle of space, your home turf. Of course he feels threatened, I’m surprised it took him this long to snap.”

“Then why did no one tell me this?” Allura asked.

“No one thought you needed telling. And Keith probably assumed you were doing it on purpose, I doubt he was eager to publicize the fact that someone was going after his mate.”

“I’m not going after Lance.” Allura statedly firmly. Shiro seemed to think she was telling the truth but then his eyebrows pinched together.

“Then why are you so concerned about what Keith decides for Lance?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? A person’s individuality and independence is sacred and no bond of any sort should be able to forsake that. To impede a person’s freedom of their own choices is a heinous crime.”

At least, that’s what she had been taught in Altea. Even very young children’s opinions and decisions were valued because if you devalued a person’s choices you devalued them.

Shiro shook his head.

“That’s not how it works, Princess.” The insinuation left her flabbergasted.

“Then pray tell, how does it work?”

Shiro looked off into the distance of the stars through the viewing panel for a short moment.

“All mates are meant to care for each other, but especially Alphas and especially for Omegas.” He finally said. “Above all else, even their own life, they will treasure and protect the safety, health and happiness of their mate. That’s the whole reason why an Omega chooses an Alpha. They’re choosing the person who will dedicate the rest of their life to their care. In return they care for their Alpha as well.”

“Keith makes decisions for Lance because Keith is in charge of Lance’s safety and Keith is in charge of Lance’s safety because Lance chose him to be in charge of his safety. Lance deliberately sought out and picked Keith to be his Alpha.”

“When Keith makes a decision, like whether or not Lance should be allowed on a mission, it is solely geared towards what he thinks is in the best interest for his mate. And that’s okay because the whole reason Lance picked a mate and picked Keith as a mate is because he wanted him in that position, making those decisions. If he didn’t want that, they wouldn’t be mated. And if Keith didn’t voice his opinion on what he thinks is and isn’t best for Lance he’d be neglecting his duties as his mate. Lance would probably feel that Keith didn’t care enough to keep him from getting hurt, maybe even that he’d done something to displease Keith to the point where he’s no longer concerned with his safety.”

It was a very difficult thing to comprehend for Allura, that anyone would need or want, actively seek out someone to relinquish their choices to.

“They’re not Keith’s choices, their Keith’s choices for Lance, and because Keith, in his nature, can only want what he thinks is best for Lance and Lance believed and still does that Keith’s judgement over his well being is the best, they’re mates.”

Allura frowned. She thought long and hard about this and its implications, that Lance was indeed aware he was allowing Keith to have a say in all matters concerning his personal safety and has still chosen to go through with it. It was hard to wrap her head around and Shiro obviously saw this because he looked for a different way around the problem.

“Have you ever seen Lance tell Keith what to do?”

“Yes,” She answered immediately. “But that’s because Lance tells everyone what to do.”

“And this doesn’t bother you because?”

She thought about it.

“Well, because Lance is your chosen authority figure.”

A brilliant smile spread across Shiro’s face as she said that.

“Exactly. And Keith is Lance’s chosen authority figure for himself.”

Her eyes slowly widened in understanding. It was odd certainly and wouldn’t be seen on Altea in a million in years, but slowly it dawned on her that Lance wanted someone guaranteed to guard and act in his best interest a hundred percent of the time. Almost like a king dedicated to a single subject.

She voiced as much aloud to Shiro and he agreed wholeheartedly.

“And rest assured, Princess,” Shiro said as they made their way back, “if Keith were to suggest something Lance didn’t agree with he can and will tell Keith to fuck right off. I’ve seen it happen.”

Allura giggled to herself at the thought of Lance, usually so eager to follow Keith’s directions, telling off his mate. She really hoped she’d get to see it one day, it sounded hilarious.

A few days later Allura approached Keith’s room. She had deliberated long and hard on how best to do this for several days, consulting Shiro’s opinion of the matter multiple times before settling on her current course of action.

She knocked purposefully, having previously warned him that she would stop by. Shiro had warned her against spontaneity.

“Come in.” Keith’s tone of voice made it sound like he was saying the exact opposite but she squared her shoulders, hands clasped tightly around the offering she was bringing as the door slid open

Keith was sitting at his bed, fully dressed in his paladin armor and Allura had to wonder if he did that just to meet her. He was scowling at her but otherwise did nothing so Allura stepped fully into the room. Keith stood to meet her. He crossed his arms.

“What do you want?” He bit out.

Allura took a deep breath.

“I wish to offer my deepest apologies for my behavior, not just during our last meeting, but multiple other occasions in which I have unknowingly slighted you. It was not my intention and I regret my actions.”

This seemed to take Keith by surprise. Brow furrowed, Allura’s sincerity had confounded him to the point of letting his guard down, arms coming uncrossed as he stared at her.

She remained quiet for a moment, wrangling her thoughts to fall back in line with the predetermined speech she had practiced several times in the mirror.

“Growing up in Altea we were taught to respect an individual’s liberty to choose how they governed themselves above all else. When I saw you making these choices that I thought only Lance should be able to make for himself, it made me resent you, because I thought you were being unjust to him. I know now that I was wrong, and that is not in your nature to control Lance but to nurture and guard him.”

“I would like you to know explicitly that it was never my intention to imply that you are insufficient or incapable of serving in this role for Lance, and even less so that I had any intention or desire of replacing you as his mate. It was simply that I did not comprehend your behavior for what it was: a sign of your undying affection and care for your mate.”

“I can see clearly now that Lance did make his choice, and his choice was you. If I may say so myself, I think he did very well in doing so.”

Shiro had told her to lean heavy on the praise aspect in order to compensate for her past criticisms. It seemed to work because Keith puffed out his chest in pride, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

Allura offered him the olive branch she had brought, wrapped carefully in an oil cloth.

Keith took it, a questioning look on his face. He unwrapped it and found a beautiful and deadly looking dagger.

Before he could ask Allura answered.

“I went through my father’s weapons collection and took the liberty of picking this one out for you. I thought, perhaps you’d appreciate it; a weapon less temperamental than your bayard, forever at your disposal and service. It was one of the finest blades crafted in all of Altea during my lifetime.”

And then quieter.

“I hope you find good use of it in the defense of your mate.”

Keith simply stared at the intricately carved blade. Though the flat was very decorated, Altean runes covering nearly every inch, the hilt prioritised practicality over ornamentation. It was quick and light but could clearly deal more than enough damage. His fingers closed around the grip, tightening and loosening before he flipped it around in his hand. He ran his finger gently over the sharp edge to test it and drew a drop of blood.

Then he turned to Allura with a smile.

“I would be honored to do so.”

And Allura smiled too, because maybe she hadn’t forever ruined her relationship with Keith, and perhaps they’d be able to make amends.

**Bonus Scene**

“I don’t care what you think, right now, we have other priorities!”

“There will never be anything more important than you!”

“There are people dying in a war zone Keith, I’m not going to sit on my ass knowing I could be doing something about it just cause you’re paranoid!”

“You just called it a war zone, how is that paranoid?!”

Allura sat huddled close to her paladins in the control room as Keith and Lance shouted themselves hoarse at each other. They’d been going at it for so long, Pidge had brought in Hunk’s latest culinary masterpiece: pop-corn.

The bucket from which they were eating from was getting passed back and forth between the four of them as they continued to observe the fight. Allura stuck her hand in and scooped out a mouthful, chewing as she stared wide eyed at the arguing mates.

“Is it always this bad when they argue?” She whispered quietly to Hunk. It seemed to her that both Keith and Lance had completely forgotten that anyone else was present as they pointed accusing fingers at each other, Lance at one point seeming to forget English altogether, going off on a whole tangent about Keith’s mother in Spanish.

“Nope.” Hunk said as he himself took a handful of popcorn. 

“I haven’t seen them this angry since that time Lance had a pregnancy scare and Keith suggested he drop out of the Garrison program.” Pidge added.

Hunk grimaced. “Yeah, Lance slept in our room for a week after that one.”

“Keith wasn’t even this mad when Lance was driving the blue Lion into the unknown depths of space.” Shiro added.

Currently Lance reached up with both hands and shoved his Alpha hard. Keith took a half step back but made absolutely no attempt to retaliate other than to keep shouting, which he did.

“You could die!”

“So could you!”

“I’m not going to let you endanger your life Lance!”

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your fucking permission!”

Allura hummed to herself.

“I guess Lance really can tell Keith to fuck right off.” It made her paladins snicker, even Shiro.

It was day three of Lance putting his foot down and telling Keith he couldn’t keep shielding Lance from missions.

So far Lance had been sleeping in his own room with his door firmly locking Keith out and they’d had multiple verbal spats growing in intensity until it exploded into the match they were currently having.

Which, Allura noticed, perking up as she did so and paying closer attention once more, seemed to be winding down.

“I know you care about me. I’m not mad that you care about me. But I’m not some porcelain doll for you to lock away in order to protect. I’m capable in battle, you’ve seen me.”

The Alpha sighed deeply, before looking up with a tired smile at Lance. Clearly, not sleeping in the same room as him had limited his ability to rest well. He reached up a tentative hand and Lance didn’t hesitate to draw it to his face, holding it to his cheek and splaying his fingers over Keith’s.

“I know that thinking about me getting hurt stresses you out, but you know what, I also get stressed out when you go on missions. What would I do if I lost you?”

Keith clearly didn’t want to contemplate the thought or look at Lance’s distraught face because he brought his Omega in for an embrace.

“I can do this. We can do this.”

Allura saw the precise moment that the Alpha gave in.

“I want you in the training room twice as much.” He grumbled out reluctantly.

Lance pulled away, a smile that could light up entire swaths of galaxies taking over his face.

“And I will be monitoring your progress.” Keith hurried to get in as many stipulations as possible. “And I need to know where you are at all times and-”

Lance grabbed his mate by the collar and pulled him in for a bruising kiss, effectively shutting him up.

Allura and Hunk cheered loudly while Pidge pretended to gag and Shiro simply rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to kick Zarkon’s ass.” Keith proclaimed boldly. “Because my Omega is the strongest, most badass Omega there is.”

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes good naturedly but indulged Keith nonetheless. “See that wasn’t so hard. You should argue less with me.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Keith leaned in to press a final kiss against Lance’s lips as they faced a new track in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read that rambling mess.


End file.
